The Tragic Story of Rinryu Shiro
by James.U know the crazy kind
Summary: About the fate of a young man who was doomed the moment he found out Aizen's evil plan. Major plot twist. Setting: When Kisuke became a Captain in Gotei 13. Massive fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tragic Story of Rinryu Shiro**

Setting: When Kisuke first became a Captain of the thirteen court guard squads.

Bleach: I don't take any credit for Bleach or any of it's original content but if I did it would be a lot better.

Chapter 1: The Truth that Lay Away

The sun was skewing heat for the day in the Soul Society, that was when Kisuke became the Captain of squad 12. There was one young man who people payed no attention to, a person the other Soul Reapers didn't even acknowledge. He was the son of a Shihouin and a Kuchiki and had great potential as a child. He was accepted into the Soul Society just after 4 years in the Shinigami Academy, but when he would tell of his heritage people called him a liar. He protested and protested but to no avail nobody believed he was the son of two of the great noble clans. He worked even harder to be recognized and finally got a seat in squad 6, but people still didn't care. He thought he knew what love was but as his parents abandoned him so did everyone else. He was forgotten in due time but he figured if he could do something so amazing he just might be recognized. This young man Rinryu Shiro trained so hard until he dropped and as soon as he got up practiced more. Eventually he learned the name of his zanpaku-to and moved on.

A leaf fell on his nose as he snored lying under a cherry blossom tree, and the wind picked up blowing it away. He opened his eyes and stretched.

"Oh.... man that was a good sleep but I wonder if Captain Kuchiki needed me, I doubt it nobody needs me". Rinryu stood up and grabbed his zanpaku-to and flash stepped through the forest. Rinryu wore a regular shinigami uniform, had bandages on both hands, black hair tied up, and dark green eyes. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and headed in the direction.

He saw a tall man with chestnut brown hair talking to a little boy with light purple hair and closed eyes. _"Wait a minute is that Leutinent Aizen? If it's him I'll just wait behind this tree and see why he's here._ "So Gin now that Kisuke is the Captain of squad 12, I'm going to start the plan and I need you to be readfy as well" Aizen said to the smiling little boy. The little boy nodded his head and said yes sir and disappeared instantly. Aizen sensing someone nearby turns in Rinryu's direction and walks over to where he is hiding behind the tree.

Aizen then looks around the tree and sees nobody, he decides to shrugg it off and shunpoed away. Meanwhile Rinryu was hiding up in the tree scared out of his wits. A few seconds later he dropped down and didn't see his zanpaku-to and looked up. As he looked it fell stright on his face and slid to the ground.

"OUCH!!! That hurt son of a mother". Rinryuu calmed down and picked up his sword and put it on his back and walked back to the squad 6 barracks. From a distance Aizen stood by Gin's side while watching Rinryu head off.

"Are you sure we can let him go Leutinent Aizen?" Gin asked lookeing up at him.

"Don't worry Gin, he doesn't know much but if he finds out you know what to do". Aizen walked off with a wicked evil smile on his face.

At the Kuchiki mansion Byakuya get's scolded. "Come on grandson patience will not only make you stronger but wiser" Ginrei Kuchiki told his grandson. Byakuya was breathing heavily as his grandfather nodded in disapproval. "Don't worry my grandson, I have hired someone who will spar with you, people say they have no idea who he is be he's worth the money". Byakuya looked annoyed at what his grandfather had just told him.

"But grandfather I need no one to help me with getting stronger" Byakuya protested wiping sweat off his face. Just as he finished talking, a man showed up in a shinigami uniform.

"Ah, it appears you have arrived, you can begin at once". Ginrei told the man as he walked away.

"Granfather is this the man you have spoke of?" Byakuya asked but his granfather already left.

"Yes I am here to help you train little Byakuya" Rinryu said smiling at the evil look on Byakuya's face.

"Fine then I'll tear you to pieces, Scatter Senbon Zakura!" Byakuya said holding his blade straight up and the whole blade disappeared in pink petals. Rinryu was shocked to see a kid with a zanpaku-to that hadn't even gotten into the academy already knew his shikai.

Pink petals flew around Rinryu as he neared what he was going to do. Seconds later Rinryu brushed Byakuya's attack off by just raising his spiritual power. But then he just realized Byakuya's attack was a diversion as a cut appeared on his shoulder.

"Not bad Byakuya-san, but impatience is your undoing". Rinryu mocked Byakuya.

Rinryu pulled out his zanpaku-to and swung down at Byakuya who blocked but was being overpowered. In seconds Rinryu's blade soared down Byakuya's torso and blood poured out as a result. Byakuya who looked stunned backed off with his broken zanpaku-to, and breathed heavily.

Rinryu nodded with a smile. "Come on little Byakuya is that all your noble essense has to offer or is there more?

"Why you arrogant Soul Reaper I'll tear you apart! Byakuya ran at Rinryu frustrated at losing to him.

Instantly Byakuya was stopped and he looked back at who dare touch him, a noble. He saw a bright smiling face on this tall person who wore a shinigami uniform and had a white coat on as well. The person mover their face close to Byakuya's so he could see who it was.

"Well I see your practicing with a new teacher little Byakuya" Yoruichi said letting go of his hand and disappeared to a roof a few feet away. She looked at Rinryu and wondered if she had seen this guy before, and decided to let it go.

"What do you want you wretched woman?

"Just stopping by to say hello little Byakuya-san".

"Stop calling me that!

"I'll stop calling you little when you are able to catch me". Play a little game of tag then.

"Fine then I'll play your little game of tag".

Byakuya headed towards Yoruichi who flash stepped behind him and pulled out his hair tye. He got angry and turned around only to slash air.

"Too slow little Byakuya" Yoruichi mocked flash stepping off in the distance away from Rinryu and Byakuya.

"Why that little, anyways back to our sparring" Byakuya wavered a little and his vision blurred and darkness overcame him.

After informing the household to take care of Byakuya, Rinryu walked back to the Soul Society. On his way he noticed Aizen talking with a black man who had a metal mask on the bottom part of his face and black starfish shaped hair. He decided to eavesdrop and moved closer.

"So Kaname you know when you head out with the search party, you kill them and make sure the Captain gets hollowfied" Aizen told him as he bowed.

"Yes sir I understand Leutinent Aizen, it will be done" Kaname said out of fear.

"Good, now one last thing take care of of him". And with that said Aizen walked off.

"_Dam he must of known that I was here, I need to escape and talk to Captain Urahara immediately. _Rinryu walked out from behind a tree and faced Kaname Tosen 4th seat of squad 9. Kaname pulled out his sword and sighed for few seconds.

"For the sake of not interfering with our plan I must destroy you".

"I don't even know your plan but if it requires you to kill me I won't let it happen". Rinryu pulled out his sword and ran at Kaname.

The two shinigami clashed swords for awhile until Kaname jumped high into the sky and raised his sword up.

"Suzumushi Nishiki Benihiko!!" As Kaname swung his sword he sent wave after wave of long slender blades at Rinryu.

After the smoke cleared blood lay all over the ground and Rinryu was not there. Kaname put his sword away and walked away knowing he won for Leutinent Aizen.

"Are they gone yet Captain? Rinryu asked as blood kept coming out from the wound on his shoulders.

"Yes they are gone do not worry. Don't mind my asking but just who are you anyway? Yoruichi asked the young man who bled by the tree.

"My name is Rinryu Shiro and-

"Don't talk, we'll discuss this back in my private office after your wound has been tended to" Yoruichi said grabbing him and flash stepping away. Rinryu wondered why Captain Shihouin saved him but decided to tell her about his past if she asked. _"I also wonder what Leutinent Aizen could be plotting, let's hope I find out soon"._

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth That has Been Discov

**Chapter 2 The Truth That Has Been Discovered**

The room was rather silent after the squad members finished treating to his wounds, he have to remember to thank them. Rinryu was about to lean back and relax if it hadn't been for Captain Shihouin, who flicked him on the head.

"Yes Captain, what do you need?"

"Just follow me to my office". Yoruichi was already gone before she finished her sentence.

Rinryu sighed and grabbed his zanpaku-to then headed to the Captain's office. After finding the room he shruggishly found a chair and sat in it to hear what she had to ask.

"So Rinryu, I looked for a personal file on you in the Soul Society but did not find one, care to explain why".

"Well when I first became a member of the gotei 13 nobody would agree that I was the son of a Shihouin and Kuchiki, so the Head Captain decided to deal with it. That is all I know of my records in the Soul Society. Rinryu cocked his head to one side and stretched.

"So are you truly the son of these two great noble clans you speak of?

"Yes my mother was Yoroa and my father was Byan of the Kuchiki clan".

"Hmmm.... so that would make you my brother and Byakuya's brother as well, how strange. So why did your parents refuse to let you be in the clan?

"They told me you could only be in one clan and I said I want to be known from both. "That's when they stripped me of my rank, gave me a false last name and dumped me in Shinigami Academy.

"I see so if you don't mind my questioning, why were you out there in the forest and why did Kaname Tosen attack you?

"I overheard Leutinent Aizen talking about hollowfication and telling Kaname to go with the search party. Yoruichi looked stiff after hearing the word hollowfication. "Azien sensed me and told Kaname to take of it and hence the reason why Kaname attacked me".

Yoruichi walked to the door and looked back. "Are you sure you are not hiding anything from me Rinryu?

"No Captain Shihouin".

With that said Yoruichi left so fast her white Captain's coat flew on the floor. Rinryu stood up and decided to get some answers of his own at this situation. "_If anything I need to stop the search party from going out to check the supposed hollow accident". _As day the darkened into night Rinryu iverheard the Captain's meeting so he knew the search party was heading out where he was waiting. He had begun to see some people arrive and waited. _"Oh shit it's Captain Muguruma and Leuntinent Mashiro this'll be harder than I thought. _

Rinryu walked out in front of the group in an attemp to stop them. The white haired Captain of squad 9 was chatting to one of his men when he turned he noticed Rinryu blocking his way. There was a long silence before the Captain started to walk around him but Rinryu blocked his way again.

"What do you want you little kid?" Captain Muguruma asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Captain but I can't let you pass due to Leutinent Aizen's plan". Rinryu hoped that excuse was good enough. The Captain started to walk forward once again but Rinryu stopped him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!! Captain Mugumruma yelled releasing a lot of reiatsu to prove his point. Rinryu unaffected drew his zanpaku-to and held it towards the Captain's throat. Instantly 4 men were behind Rinryu their swords to his throat.

Rinryu very calm chanted a kido under his breath. "Bakudo 75 Gochuu Tekkan!

Bright yellow light erupted from air and pinned down the men around him. Kensei looked with interest at this display of skill.

"I don't exactly remember who you are, what squad are you from? Kensei asked seriously not knowing who this man was.

"Third seat, Rinryu Shiro demoted twice". Rinryu introduced hoping to still delay the Captain.

"Do you have any warrant to stop me from leaving or what?

"No I simply just want you to not go due to a conspiracy plan I overheard".

"What plan?

"Aizen's hollowfication scam". Rinryu said very coldly still keeping his calm.

"I doubt a mere Leutinent is behind this now move".

"I refuse".

"Hey Kensei can I deal with him". Leutinent Mashiro asked making puppy dog eyes to her Captain.

"No I'll deal with him". After he finished speaking he drew his zanpaku-to.

"Rinryu ran up to the Captain and began to send a barrage of swings from his sword. Kensei easily blocked and dodged most of them and was about to counterattack until he noticed Rinryu was gone. He looked up and saw Rinryu soaring down at him like a missle, zanpaku-to in hand.

The smoke cleared and the Captain was blocking Rinryu's strike but with great difficulty. Both shinigami jumped back eyeing each other closely.

"I'm getting tired of this futile little fight, Blow Tachikaze". Kensei said holding his zanpaku-to straight ahead of him in a horizontal direction.

"Wind blew fast and before Rinryu knew it cut began to form all over him before he jumped away. Kensei seeing him get up again moved his hand in Rinryu's direction.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!". The Captain shouted completely immobilizing Rinryu with six yellow rods holding him in place.

"You did well Rinryu but dont' face me, now if you don't mind I'll be heading to the site". That being said Kensei started to walk off.

"Kensei I don't think that kido will hold him for long, so I'll do the honors" Kuna Mashiro said pulling out her zanpaku-to.

Rinryu unable to break the binding spell looked at distraught to see what the Leutinent would do to him.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal that deepens

**Chapter 3 Betrayal Deepens In Our Hearts**

Kuna watched her Captain quickly gather his men and get ready to head out. Kensei gives her the thumbs up and heads out. She looked back at the still immobilized Rinryu.

"Watch closely Rinryu, your about to see death before your eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed then turned her zanpaku-to upside down and swund it back releasing a ton of spiritual pressure. "Now Formalize, Hanabusa (petals of a flower)! Kuna's sword disappeared and flowers began to form around Rinryu, who looked in awe. The flowers then shredded into petals and began spinning very fast around Rinryu, then in an instant they all smashed into him sending blood everywhere.

Kuna turned around reforming her zanpaku-to in her hand and putting it away. Instantly sensing a kido she turned around and used a counter kido. "Hado 81 Danku! A big wall formed in front of the leutinent who stood casually behind it. As the smoke cleared it showed Rinryu in a very damaged uniform and blood all over him. He looked at her with anger and stood up getting a better grasp on his sword.

Kuna was surprised he survived but was angry that he didn't stay down. "I am getting tired of you, don't you realize you can't beat a Leutinent let alone a Captain".

"So you assume I can't win because I'm a third seat, wrong let me show you what I mean". With that said Rinryu released a ton of spiritual pressure, enough to shake Kuna up a little.

"_Impossible how is he releasing that much power, was he suppressing it? Dammit why didn't I see this coming?_

_To late now I'll just try to end this quickly" _Kuna thought to herself while drawing her sword out again.

As she ran at Rinryu, she was thrown back by an even huger pressure. She looked up and saw Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 and instantly put her sword away.

"Leave this to me Mashiro, he is from my squad after all". Ginrei sounded very intimidating but got the message through as the leutinent left. He looked back at Rinryu who was obviously hurt. "What do you have to say for yourself Rinryu Shiro Kuchiki Shihouin?

"You know my full name Captain, but how?" A very stunned Rinryu asked shocked.

"Oh I have known about it for a long time, in fact all Captains have but paid no attention to it because you were known as a traitor". Now I will ask again why did you try to stop Captain Muguruma and Leutinent Mashiro?

"Aizen is going to hollowfy them and I have to stop him" Rinryu explained knowing his Captain didn't care.

"If you are going to lie at least make it sound logical. A very respected leutinent experimenting with hollowfication, that's absurd. If you still feel bound to stop them I will have to stop you". Captain Kuchiki said camly and with ease at the sweating Rinryu.

A hell butterfly rested on Ginrei's fingertip as her told it to report this to the Head Captain. It nodded and flew off into the Soul Society. Ginrei looked back at Rinryu who was gone instantly, and just hoped he didn't go to disturb Captain Muguruma. He flash stepped back to his office as he was tired because of his old age.

Rinryu was hiding in a pathway in the Soul Society hoping he wasn't seen. He cocked his head and looked down at his zanpaku-to hoping he wouldn't have to use it. Just then an announcement boomed over the intercom.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE ATTENTION EVERYONE A SOUL REAPER BY THE NAME OF RINRYU SHIRO HAS BETRAYED THE SOUL SOCIETY AND CAUSED TREASON WITHIN ITS BOUNDARIES. IT IS REQUESTED THAT ANY SOUL REAPER EVEN CAPTAINS AND LEUTINENTS ARE ALLOWED TO USE THEIR SWORDS WITHIN THE COURT TO CAPTURE HIM OR KILL HIM AS DECREAD BY THE HEAD CAPTAIN SHIGEKUNI GENRYUSAI YAMAMOTO!!!

Everyone in the Soul Society saw this as a chance to get promoted and began to search. Rinryu was shocked at hearing this and took a deep breath to decide what to do. He started to run up some stairs but ran into 10 to 20 shinigami with their swords drawn. _"Dam he thought so many but their probably weak so-_

"Craze, Shirano", Fall from the sky Sunario, Cradle Verias Don" With that said some of their swords began to change shape and Rinryu took off in another direction. "Screw that I'll just try to hide out in the forest" Rinryu said not looking back and shunpoeing off.

Once he made it to the forest he sat down relaxing but sensed an overwhelming spiritual pressure. He stood up and saw Captain Kuchiki and Leutinent Hariwa, who looked down at him with disgusted looks. _"Shit, how am I suposed to take on a Captain and Leutinent at the same time?"_ Rinryu wondered as he sensed someone else jumping by him. He looked beside him and much to his dismay Captain Kuchiki was shocked to see him here as well.

"Hey kid, thought you might need some help" Isshin Kurosaki said smiling while holing his sword over his shoulder with his right arm.


	4. Chapter 4 Silence in our words

**Chapter 4 If I Shall Die Then Let it Be Short and Unregretful**

"Captain Kurosaki, I thought you went missing in the world of the living, why are you helping me?" Rinryu asked having a ton of questions on his mind but only asked one.

"So that's what they told you, I guess you've been lied to Rinryu. "I actually went to investigate a huge hollow attack but it turned out to be an ambush of Soul Reapers. The Soul Society wanted me dead but I wonder why, maybe they think I betrayed them, and I'm not going to standby and let them kill you off to. Isshin explained very angry.

"You were supposed to have died Isshin, but oh well I'll deal with you myself". Captain Kuchiki said drawing his sword.

"Let's do our fight somewhere else". Leutinent Hariwa said shunpoeing off. Rinryu followed quickly.

"Alright Ginrei I'm not in the mood for casualties so Bankai". Power started to blow everywhere and Ginrei looked unphased by his words.

Before Isshin's bankai formed he was cut from shoulder to toe and backed off. He looked up at his new enemy who was none other than Ulquiorra the espada. "Just who the hell are you? Isshin asked very pissed but calm.

That retort caused Ulquiorra to disappear and reappear in front of Isshin and kick him back. Isshin recovered but was shocked at this man's strength. He heard a chuckle and looked around then looked forward and saw a man walking forward chuckling. "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu" the voice said and the world Isshin was in slowly disappeared.

"What in the world is happening here? A very confused Isshin asked noticing he was standing on white sand. Just then he realized he was in a dreaded place, a secluded place one that makes you think of death, Hueco Mundo.

"Why, this was all an illusion Isshin and it turns out I got what I needed you and that boy over there" Aizen said pointing over to his left, at Rinryu. This was all a trap to get you so I could lure your son here and I need that boy over there for other reasons.

Isshin started to move but Ulquiorra appeared before him ready to punch but ended up thrown back. An explosion of sand could be heard in the distance.

"You both are fools do not underestimate me" Isshin said raising his reiatsu so high, Aizen was even shocked.

"Ulquiorra take care of that boy over there but make sure he's alive". Aizen commanded still holding his sword. "You may prove to be quite interesting Isshin but you won't be able to beat me".

"If that's true then why are you sweating? Isshin said smirking. Aizen looked down and Isshin kneed him in the face sending him flying back. "Idiot" Isshin mumbled under his breath running towards Aizen.

"I believe you know Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue" Ulquiorra somewhat asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, what about them?" Rinryu asked starting to get angry.

"They are being held hostage at Aizen's palace, not really hostage they have just adapted and become arrancar like everyone else". Ulquiorra told him wondering what his reaction would be.

"You have Rukia, now that you will pay greatly for, Screech through the depths of hell, **Kazuma (True harmony)". **Reiatsu flared everywhere as the smoke cleared revealing a double bladed scythe/sword. Ulquiorra looked with annoyance at this display of power.

"You won't be able to defeat me Rinryu" Ulquiorra stated pulling out his sword. His cold green eyes showing no emotion to the angry man in front of him.

"Fuck you". Those being the last words Rinryu said before running at Ulquiorra who stood motionless.

Back to Aizen vs Isshin.

"I get tired of your insolence Aizen, you are a fool to think you can kill me just because you have the hogyoku". Isshin said preparing to attack.

"This isn't my place to fight you, I'll test you first". With that said Aizen jumped back as 11 espada appeared in front of him. "Kill him" were Aizen's last words before disappearing in the wind.

The espada who faced Isshin were Stark, Barragan Luisenbarn, Halibel, Neliel Tu Oderschuank, Nnoitra Jiruga, Luppi, Grimmjow, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Yammy. Their combined reiatsu was enough to make Isshin reconsider what he said to Aizen.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow ran at Isshin who took a defensive stance. Grimmjow threw a punch but Isshin kicked him back and dodged Nnoitra's attack before it hit him.

"Sorry guys you will have t try harder than that" Isshin mocked to the Espada.

Annoyed by this Nnoitra swung down his huge sword at Isshin who stopped it with one hand. Stark sat down and started to take a nap while Isshin pulled Nnoitra's sword down and threw him away again. Grimmjow ran up to kick Isshin who dodged it with ease and grabbed Grimmjow's leg then swung him around and around then let go. He flew far far away and he looked back and saw Nnoitra who was pissed.

"You guys are really disappointing me, are you really espada? Isshin asked as a girl espada walked forward.

In what seemed like a second Nnoitra's arm was cut off, by Isshin who stood behind him, zanpaku-to drawn. Nnoitra turned around to attack but Isshin released a kido that killed him. The smoke cleared as nothing remained from where Nnoitra was standing seconds before. The girl espada walked slowly forward as Grimmjow came flying back, knowing he couldn't use hand to hand combat with this man he pulled out his sword.

"Die you son of a bitch!!! Bind Pantera! Grimmjow yelled as an exposion occured around him and he reappeared in his released form.

Back to Ulquiorra vs Rinryu

Rinryu had blood pouring down on the left side of his face, breathing heavily he ran back at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra grabbed his blade and cut him on the shoulder sending him back once again.

"You are getting careless, if you intend to rescue Rukia your going to have to try harder". Ulquiorra stated knowing he was toying with Rinryu's emotions.

"_This guy is stronger than I thought, I might have to use it"._ Rinryu ran back at Ulquiorra. "Prepare to die you bastard!"

Ulquiorra dodged the attack with ease and raised his hand and pointed it at Rinryu. A emeraldish blast started forming in his hand and Rinryu looked with wonder. Then Ulquiorra released a cero at Rinryu who held his blade up to block but was easily blown back.

Ulquiorra looked at the smoke while walking forward slowly, the more distance he gained the more the smoke cleared. Now Rinryu was clearly visible but heavily hurt, breathing hard. "Bankai, Kazuma Bakufuu! Rinryu yelled out as an explosion triggered his release.

Moments after the smoke cleared Rinryu was wielding two double bladed scythes with a chain attaching them and a metallic star was hovering above his head. Ulquiorra showed no emotion to this new transformation and kept walking forward. Rinryu pointed his scythe at Ulquiorra and ran at him, while Ulquiorra disappeared. He reappeared behind him slashing his shoulders while in the process, Rinryu was shocked by this and backed off. He then swung his arm forward and the metallic star flew towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pulled out his sword slowly and swung it at the star shattering it. "You are foolish, is this really the extent of your power? Your bankai is pathetic Rinryu, Rukia could probably kill you herself". This set Rinryu off like a rocket.

Rinryu swirled his scythes in a cirlce as darkness surrounded him and Ulquiorra.

Back to Isshin vs Espada

Grimmjow was swinging at Isshin who barely blocked them but instantly appeared behind Grimmjow. "It's over" Halibel stated to the others. Grimmjow's whole lower left torso was cut straight off, blood spurting out while his armor fell off and he fell to his death. A shocked look was all that was left on Grimmjow's face.

Isshin looked back at the others as a sword stabs him clear through the chest. The sword pulled out as Isshin moved away slowly and looked back to see something very shocking. Karin stood there in a arrancar outfit with part of a hollow mask on her head, holding her blood soaked sword.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth About Time

**Chapter 5 The Truth About Time**

"My....own....daughter but why? Ishin asked clearly confused.

"Simple dad, I died and became a hollow then Aizen was kind enough to give me new powers and my body back". Karin told her father amused by the question. She held her sword on her shoulder now looking at her dad smiling.

"That's it I will-Isshin was cut midsentence as a sword stabbed him through his chest again. He looked back and saw Halibel who stared with annoyance.

"You let your guard down shinigami" Was all Halibel said as she backed up from Isshin.

Isshin coughed a lot of blood up as he tried to talk. "My own daughter...." Was all he managed to say before falling down but he stopped in midair.

"Looks like I got here in just in time" Kisuke Urahara said holding Benihime in one hand and Isshin in the other. "Man your beat Isshin, we will have to retreat for now". Halibel ran forward to attack but Kisuke's shunpo was too fast and he escaped. A portal opened to the human world for Kisuke and he left through it.

The espada, not ones to disobey orders followed Kisuke by making a portal of their own and heading ti Karakara town.

Back to Ulquiorra vs Rinryu

Music was playing in the darkness that now surrounded Ulquiorra and Rinryu. Ulquiorra quickly found out these sounds were slowly paralyzing him, so he ran forward. Rinryu could see Ulquiorra running full speed at him so he ran straight at him as well.

Afterwards Rinryu's scythe was through Ulquiorra's hole on his throat, while Ulquiorra's was through Rinryu's heart. The darkness broke away after a few seconds and Rinryu fell his bankai and pride shattered. Uqluiorra looked down at him, sensing he was still alive but would die soon.

"Nothing but trash, I'll take you to Lord Aizen now" Ulquiorra said picking Rinryu up by his collar and teleporting off.

...........................

Kisuke knowing he was being pursued finally reached his shop as Yoruichi came outside. He landed and gave Yoruichi Isshin

while instantly blocking a sword and throwing the opponent back. "Go fix him up Yoruichi now!" Kisuke yelled while he noticed the one who stood before him was Neliel.

Nel jumped back and realized her mistake when Kisuke swung a red blast at her. She opened her mouth as it filled with red energy then closed it and reopened it shooting it back at Kisuke ten times bigger. He knew he was finished if the blast hit him but sees the blast fly upward and away from him.

"Hey Kisuke thought you might need a hand". A voice said standing on the roof of Kisuke's shop. Kisuke looked up and realized it was Shinji Hirako, the vaizard.

Walking out of the shadows nearby is none other than Halibel, the third espada! Kisuke notices her and looks back at Shinji.

"Hey Shinji I'll take hooded girl over there and you can handle this girl".

"Alright be off, I wouldn't want you to interupt my fight" Shinji said jumping down from the shop as Kisuke headed away.

"Okay let's do this Neliel Tu Oderschuank" Shinji said pulling out his sword. Nel had a shocked look on her face, but it disappeared slowly.

"I don't know how you know my name but all the same I'll kill you" Nel replied running forward.

"Are you sure about that?" Shinji said annoyed as he put his hand over his face.

Back in Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra appears in front of Aizen's palace and senses a huge reaistu then turned around. It was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki in his bankai outfit.

"Another fool wishing to die". Ulquiorra stated while Ichigo looked with anger.

"I will save my friends and kill you if I have to" Ichigo said raising his sword. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shrugged while Ichigo formed a hollow mask on his face.

Ichigo ran at Ulquiorra with godly speed while swinging a Getsuga Tensho. Ulquiorra knocked away the blast with one hand while creating a cero with the other. Ichigo didn't notice it in time as he flew back the hollow mask shattering.

"You disappoint me Ichigo Kurosaki". Ulquiorra said appearing in front of him and picking him up by his collar. He then shoves his hand into Ichigo's chest and severs the tendons around his heart. He pulled out his hand as Ichigo slipped into unconciousness.

"Foolish shinigami" Ulquiorra said grabbing Rinryu and walking off. Power started to explode from Ichigo as Ulquiorra looked back at the disturbance and found half a hollow mask on Ichigo.

"I'll show you how to fight Ichigo" Hollow Ichigo said swinging a getsuga tensho at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra dodged it easily but Hollow Ichigo attacked from his back, he blocked it just barely. "Getsuga Tensho" Hollow Ichigo whispered as the blast expolded sending Ulquiorra back.

After the smoke cleared Ulquiorra's left side of his uniform was shredded, he looked with disgust at Ichigo. "You want to finally get serious now? Ulquiorra rhetorically asked.

Hollow Ichigo ran back at Ulquiorra who just stood there as Ichigo was mere inches away from attacking range. Hollow Ichigo swung down at Ulquiorra but his sword was blocked by another.

Rukia stood there as she knocked Hollow Ichigo back with just pure strength. "I'll handle him from here Ulquiorra" Rukia said as power blazed from her.

"Alright, do what you want with him, he's nothing but trash". Ulquiorra said sheathing his sword and walking away with disappointment in his eyes.

"You will die by my hand Ichigo Kurosaki! Rukia yelled running at him with Sode No Shirayuki.

Back to Human World.

Kisuke flew resulting in crashing into his shop, Nel looked with disappointment at this man. Kisuke got up and walked towards Nel with no scratches on his body.

"What the hell, how come your not even hurt? Nel asked with fury in her voice.

"Well, because of this" Kisuke said by pulling out a black balloon and blowing up up creating a replica of himself. "How did I do? You couldn't tell when I switched right? Kisuke asked mocking her.

Nel was shocked at this but pissed at the same time. "Your going to die Kisuke Urahara" Nel stated putting her sword horizontically in front of her. "Now Declare Gamuza!!! Nel yelled as the surrounding area exploded due to her release.

Nel appeared as a half goat and lance in her right hand, she looked at Kisuke then threw her lance at him. Kisuke turned around from the attack and muttered to himself. "Your just not worth bankai, Hado 90 Kuro Hitsugi". A huge black rectangle surrounded Nel and exploded as her lance hit Kisuke.

After the explosion Nel lay blood soaked on the ground and Kisuke was looking back at his destroyed shop. Yoruichi looked with sadness as well but shrugged it off. "Good thinking Yoruichi, I owe you" Kisuke said puttiing his sword back into its cane.

***Flashback***

As the lance was about to hit Kisuke he was about to sacrifice his sword to stop direct damage but Yoruichi appeared by him. She quickly moved him and her out of the way whilst getting a little cut herself.

***End Flashback***

Over to Shinji vs Halibel.

Shinji created a mask on his face as Halibel looked with discomfort at this vaizard. "Let's go" Shinji said rushing her with insane speed.

Halibel dodged but retaliated and missed as Shinji started swinging faster. Shinji backed up and started to create a cero in his hand as Halibel put her sword away and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Shinji asked as he took off his mask.

"Back to Hueco Mundo, I have no use in killing you". Halibel said creating a portal to Hueco Mundo and leaving. Shinji turned around and shunpoed back to the hideout.


End file.
